


New Family

by itbeajen



Series: Osamutober [2020] [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Originally, he just wanted to help and get it off the streets, he had no idea he’d end up keeping it.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Series: Osamutober [2020] [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948825
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42
Collections: Osamutober





	New Family

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #16 for Osamutober  
> Cat /kæt/  
> Noun  
> a small domesticated carnivore, Felis domestica or F. catus, bred in a number of varieties.

The cat that stopped by his shop everyday was always there to have some of his leftover fish. The parts that couldn’t be completely saved after scraping it off the bones and the unwanted skins were often given to the small silver tabby. According to his employees, the cat looked barely about nine months old, and honestly if it weren’t for the fact that it was so skittish, Osamu would have tried to take it home by now.

As he got home from work with a small sigh, you immediately asked, “What’s wrong?”

“I’ve been trying to befriend the kitty at work, but I don’t think it likes me.”

“Kitty? Is it the silver tabby?”

“Yeah! That one! It looks really malnourished, a lot of the employees think that it’s a cat, but it looks really small for a cat,” Osamu sighed and he pulled out his phone. After tapping a few screens, he shows the phone to you, revealing the small kitten and you let out a soft coo as you took the phone.”

“Oh, what a precious baby,” you sang out and asked, “Have you guys been feeding it?”

“Yup,” Osamu chuckled, “It really likes the salmon chunks we give it. I’ve noticed some of the employees bring in towels and leftover cardboard boxes for the little fella to sleep in.”

“Does it?”

“If we’re not around, yeah. We can see it in the surveillance cameras,” Osamu took a seat down beside you on the couch and swiped over a few screens until he found the security camera application that he had for the Onigiri Miya shop. After sifting through a few camera feeds, he finally found the angle he wanted. 

“Ah, here, right here, see that little tail swishing?”

You scooted over to him and mumbled, “What a baby.”

“Right? I wonder if we can somehow bring it home,” he murmured and then glanced at you, “Would you be okay with that?”

“Of course! I wouldn’t mind if we fostered the baby or kept it permanently, I just want to make sure it’s safe. Living in the streets and at such a young age… the poor baby,” you sighed and mumbled, “Maybe we should do some research before we go all-in.”

“Oh, I already did.”

“Did you?”

“Yeah,” Osamu glanced away and sheepishly scratched the back of his neck, “I… kind of want to keep it if we can.”

“Alright, let’s bring the kitty home then, Samu!”

His eyes lit up in surprise and then his smile widened and he chuckled, “Thanks [Name].”

“Of course! Now, come on, what do we need to buy in preparation of this large project?”

“A lot of people recommend a cat trap.. Might have to lure it in there.”

“Welp, time for us to research,” you said as you got up to go to your computer desk. 

***

“Is it… Is it on the way?” you whispered to Osamu. You catch his gaze from afar and he nods as he points at the backdoor of Onigiri Miya. With the assistance of the other Onigiri Miya employees blockading previously accessible escape routes, the entire store had banded together to make sure that you guys could effectively capture the kitten and bring it home. 

Back at home, the two of you have already set up the guest room to be the isolation room for the kitten to stay in so that it could get used to being inside a house. You two have set up food and water, a litter box, and some comfy cardboard boxes with old unused towels set up inside of them. There was a lot of preparation and studying, and even getting into contact with the small kitten.

You’ve interacted with the kitten for at least a week. While the feline was clearly skittish, it wasn’t terrified with humans since it was okay with eating a few scraps of food out of your hand. While that was a good sign, it did flee almost immediately afterwards. 

  
  


Today was the day though, after a lot of preparations, everything was in place and you guys were just watching with bated breath. The kitten had shown a clear interest in the new cage and the food that had led it towards the cage, but it was still rather skittish and every time its nose touched the edge of the metal cage it would immediately back up and raise a paw to bat at the cage. 

After seeing that the cage was harmless though, the kitten was still rather hesitant. Yet its stomach seemed to win over its knowledge and fear of the unknown as it made its way into the cage. The poor baby certainly did startle upon hearing the cage shut behind it, and the sad mewls it made was a clear indication that the poor baby was terrified. 

You had rushed out before Osamu did and you softly knelt down to eye level and reassuringly whispered, “You’ll be okay, sweetie, we’ll take care of you okay?”

***

“So, tell me something,” Osamu asked as he stared at you. He was immensely jealous of the scene he saw before him when he woke up this morning. Cuddled up in your arms was the small silver tabby that you guys had rescued several months ago. The small baby reminded you of the moon, and while Osamu had originally wanted to name it Spoon because of how it enjoyed curling up in his arms, the two of you agreed to name the sweet, cuddly cat Lune instead. 

Lune was content and purring while snuggled up against your face and snuggled up into the crook of your face and your shoulder. Osamu had a pout on his face as he asked, “How is it that Lune is cuddled up with ya in my favorite cuddling spot?”

“Cause she’s cuter, and softer, and just so sweet. Isn’t that right, baby?” you gently kissed the top of Lune’s head and the sweet baby responded in kind by cuddling up to you even more. The sweet kitten rubbed her face affectionately against yours and even extended a forearm out to lay over your chest. Osamu furrowed his brows and mumbled, “How is this fair?”

“Hey, no take backs.”

“I know,” Osamu sighed as he slid into bed with you. Every night before sleeping it was like this. The sweet cuddlebug of a feline would meow a few times at the foot of the bed before hopping up and circling around in your lap a few times and plopping down and settling into a comfy position. It isn’t until you lay down that Lune would crawl up to find that sweet spot next to your face to just rub against you. 

“I know this, but I’m so jealous, why doesn’t Lune love me as much?” Osamu sighed as he carefully reached over to give Lune some ear scritches behind her ears. You attempted to shrug, but just weakly threw your hands up into the air before chuckling lightly. Osamu fondly shook his head and sighed, “At least she’s a happy kitty now. I’m glad we took her in.”

“I am too,” you smiled as you glanced over to him. Osamu laid down beside you and was facing you. You reached over to gently brush the back of your hand against his cheek and you smiled,, “It was a good choice.”

“Sure was, can I get my good-night kiss still?”

“If you come here,” you laughed, “I can’t move right now. I got a sleepy kitty on me.”

“Alright you two sleepy babies,” Osamu lowly chuckled as he leaned over to gently kiss you and Lune. “Sleep well.”

“Night night, Samu, I love you.”

“Love you too,” he softly responded as he helped you tuck into bed. The smile on his face wouldn’t leave him, but he knows that even if he wasn’t the one cuddling you, at least there was someone even fluffier and cuter than him that was.


End file.
